callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Cola
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBDGAxxj6Js Speed Cola Jingle Speed Cola is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II that is featured in the game mode Zombies. Speed Cola was introduced to the public in 1967. It did very poorly with the public for its strange effects. The military adopted it as a way to improve the reflexes and speed in soldiers who were in high zombie situations. Speed Cola is similar to the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand, both of which decrease the time it takes to reload by 50%. It also increases the speed in which players repair windows by 60%. It costs 3000 points to buy, making it the 2nd most expensive perk, behind Mule Kick. Its effect is most useful and noticeable on weapons with slow reload times, such as light machine guns, shotguns, and Wonder Weapons it can also increase knifing speed. The vending machine from which Speed Cola is purchased has a green and white color scheme. Speed Cola appears in every Zombies map excluding Nacht der Untoten and Dead Ops Arcade. Locations *'Verrückt' - In the room between the right balcony and the kitchen. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - In the second courtyard, where the FG42 can be purchased. *'Kino der Toten' - In the foyer closest to MP40. *'Five' - On the first floor near the elevator. *'Ascension' - Near the Lunar Lander closest to the rocket and the Pack-a-Punch machine; located near the top of the stairs where the M16 is. *'Call of the Dead' - Behind the lighthouse, at the end of the Ice Slide. *'Shangri-La - '''Near the wooden bridge and the Mud-Pit Maze, or near to the MPL (changes the spawn place with Juggernog). *'Moon' - In the Area 51. Changes places with Juggernog every time the player returns to Area 51. *'Tranzit - In the North Highway Diner, against a wall near the door and MP5 *Grief Mode''' Locations: **'Farm' - Inside the house, on the first floor in front of the table. **'Town' - Inside the city hall/bank, in front of some teller windows. Images Speed Cola CoDZ.png|The Speed Cola machine as it appears in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Speed Cola Logo.png|The Speed Cola logo. Note how it says Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. Uncapping Speed Cola BO.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle Drinking Speed Cola BO.png|Drinking Speed Cola Uncapping 2 Speed Cola BO.png|Uncapping the Speed Cola bottle (Wii) Drinking 2 Speed Cola BO.png|Drinking Speed Cola (Wii) Speed Cola Poster WaW.png|The Speed Cola poster seen in Verruckt Black Ops II Zombies First Person.png|Speed Cola's location in Tranzit. Trivia *There are three bottles visible inside the machine, however when the perk is bought the bottles don't move. These bottles are not visible in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Richtofen and Takeo show a particular fondness for this perk as they constantly praise its taste. In Shangri-La, Nikolai comments that the perk is "spicy". *The bottles the machine dispenses say Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola. *In Call of the Dead, the machine appears to be floating in the water as it is not touching the ground. *This perk speeds up hacking speed for the Hacker. Category:Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks